


La Lumiere

by SansaDaaeAndAryaBelacqua



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderbending, Lyra Belacqua is a pansexual trans girl, Musical References, Pansexual Character, Stephen King References, Trans Female Character, Viola Parry is a trans lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaDaaeAndAryaBelacqua/pseuds/SansaDaaeAndAryaBelacqua
Summary: Lilith says goodbye to her Eve in a beautiful garden.
Relationships: Kirjava/Pantalaimon, Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	La Lumiere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simon_Northcote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_Northcote/gifts), [JCMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMorrigan/gifts), [FernStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/gifts), [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts), [flightofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofwonder/gifts), [cresswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswells/gifts).



Viola Parry tried hard not to cry as she sat beside Lyra Belacqua in the Botanic Gardens in Lyra’s version of Oxford. 

“I’m going to miss you, Vi” Lyra said in a husky voice. 

"Me too, Lyra" Viola wept softly.

And yet, even as she cried, an immeasurable kind of hope filled Viola’s body as Lyra touched her hand. Before she and Lyra had met that strange and fateful day in Cittagazze, Viola had felt like she was nothing. All she had been for the first twelve years of her life had been a child with no father and barely a mother either, born into the wrong body. It wasn’t until she had met Lyra that her life had begun to change. Together however, they had accomplished things no other mortal had ever done before. They had harrowed Hell itself, changing the hearts of the Harpies from cruelty to compassion. They had borne witness to the death of the Authority, Yaldabaoth Himself. And yet, it had taken almost the Devouring of all worlds by the Abyss and it’s Spectre children for Viola to realise at last one of the Greatest Truths of all Existence: that the Aristotelian-Kyriarchal-European-Colonial idea of genders as two things, fixed and immutable as a pair of vast and trunkless legs of stone in some distant desert, was as false and foolish as a mask that grins and lies…And that Viola and Lyra were themselves the ultimate proof of that. And it was through that love and that strength and that acknowledgement of this fundamental truth that Viola and Lyra had been able to unleash a force of Dust so powerful that it destroyed almost all of the Spectres if the Abyss and restore balance to all worlds. 

"I don’t know if we’ll ever meet again" Lyra said, “so let me just tell you this before you leave, Vi. You’ll always be with me, like a house built in my heart”.

“I feel the same way about you, Lyra” Viola responded as she softly tapped her fingers against the firm hard wood of the bench, “I promise we’ll try to find each other again, some day, even if we only see each other again as dust and atoms”.

“I know we will” Lyra said. 

And then the two women who had been through so much together hugged each other as tightly as if they were sitting on the ledge of a volcano about to be swallowed by a deluge of lava, as Pantalaimon himself cried into Kirjava’s thick tawny fur and the cat made purrs in a vain attempt to stop the pine marten from crying. Eventually though, Kirjava had to acknowledge that Pantalaimon was right and she too continued to weep as their mistresses remained in a tight embrace. 

In time though, it was at last time to say goodbye. Lyra and Viola kissed each other goodbye before picking up their respective daemons. Still watching Lyra sitting by herself upon the bench, Viola and Kirjava went back towards the Window between their respective worlds, the last unnecessary Window in all the universes. Once she was back in her own world again, Viola sealed this last passageway betwixt the universes and broke the Teleutaia Makhaira like a twig. 

Off in the distance, the sun began to rise and cast it’s light upon the city, like the tale of a love from long ago. 

Love is the relinquishment of logic, the willing relinquishing of reasonable patterns. We yield to it or we fight it but we can not meet it half way. Without it we can not continue for long to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality.

-Mike Flanagan (“The Haunting of Hill House”)

Maybe there aren’t any such things as good friends or bad friends - maybe there are just friends, people who stand by you when you’re hurt and who help you feel not so lonely. Maybe they’re always worth being scared for, and hoping for, and living for. Maybe worth dying for too, if that’s what has to be. No good friends. No bad friends. Only people you want, need to be with; people who build their houses in your heart.

-Stephen King (“IT”)


End file.
